Labrys vs. Fa Mulan
Labrys vs Mulan-0.png|Version 1 Labrys VS Mulan.png|Version 2 The second Final Four matchup features Labrys of Persona 4: Arena (nominated by TheOneLegend) fights Fa Mulan from Disney (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang)! Who will win the Semifinal Round? The Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon or The soldier from the mountain? Introduction In the courtyard of the structure, Labrys is relaxing taking a break from combat. That is, until a red portal showers the area grabbing her attention. Labrys jolts awake and scans the courtyard for signs of an intruder, but doesn’t see anyone on the cameras. Labrys: What? Where are you! Fa Mulan is running across the floor with a sword in hand, ready to strike. Fa: I got you! Labrys: You can try! Mulan turns around to see a girl with an axe charging towards her. She form a formation as she blocks the axe strike and stalemate. Fa: All right, you caught me. Labrys: Hmm... Just get me out of here and leave! Fa: Not going to happen. Fa Mulan approaches Labrys slowly, hands in the air, but as she gets in front of her axe, she swings her sword at the Anti-Suppression weapon. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Tekken 7 OST - Jungle Round 1 (Siriswad Remix)) 60 The blades of the warriors strike each other. Labrys blitzes her, and launches several slashes; Mulan block them all, and only dodges one by narrowly to the side; the proximity still scratches her helmet as the weapons’ projectile passes over her head. Flipping back up, she slashes at Labrys’ shoulder, but the weapon blocks the strike by catching the sword with her axe. 50 Fa Mulan did a quick kick to the suppression weapon but it was for the more part rendered useless, other than slightly knocking her back. Labrys swings with her axe at Fa Mulan, which she dodges. While Labrys anticipated the swing to decapitate the soldier, she seemed to be relatively fine and shoot an arrow at Labrys, who slices in half. 39 Labrys darts past Mulan, slashing her across the chest. Immediately circling back, she strikes her again, and continues to blitz her until Mulan figures out her attack pattern and blocks her incoming strikes with a sword. She dives out of the way of Labrys’ next attack, and kicks her in the face. The two run side by side, blitzing across the room, until Fa Mulan slows down. Fa: Dragons fang! Moving so fast she appears as a blur of light, Mulan strikes Labrys repeatedly with two swords in reverse grip. The final blow sends Labrys reeling back, though stabbing her axe into the ground helps slow her down. Labrys: No! Not again!! Ahhhh!!!! 28 Dark energy starts to go towards the weapon as she turns into her shadow form. Fa Mulan looked in horror and confusion, trying to understand what was happening to her opponent before her very eyes Fa: Who are you? Shadow Labrys: I'm your undertaker! Prepare to go to HELL!!! Shadow Labrys leaps up from the courtyard as she hits the confused Mulan. She is seen flying from her rocket axe, and slams her axe on Fa sending her back on the ground with a massive crater. Fa escapes with her life as she backflips out of the way, and the rock near her split in half. 20 Mulan leaps forward with her sword and slashes at Labrys; while they duel, she drops her knife on the ground. Eventually, she backflips over the shadow and whips out her bow and arrow. Mulan: All right! Mulan blasts Shadow Labrys from both sides with a barrage of arrows. Shadow Labrys rolls from the attacks, but as the assault continues, it becomes useless. Labrys boost herself onto a high elevation at the last second before one hits her, and her persona fires at Mulan... who dodges it. 9 Fa: Time to finish this fight with honor. Shadow Labrys: You can try, you idiot!! Fa Mulan charges up at the Suppression weapon with her jagged sword. With concentration, Shadow Labrys slices the sword into shards of iron. Fa knowing that the battle was turning, tried to grab her knife. All Shadow Labrys does is laugh. 2 Shadow Labrys: Pathetic! Shadow Labrys' persona, Asterius roars at the soldier of China. Before Fa Mulan knew what hit her a laser beam is shot and blows up Fa's arms off. This causes her to crash down to the ground as she screamed in pain. K.O. Labrys realized that he is one of three remaining people in the alter. Her, the winner of Mega-Man X vs. Twilight Sparkle, and the mysterious individual, who stands up. ???: Well done, well done! But, there can be only one can remain! Results This melee's winner is Labrys (Cues Shadow Labrys' Theme) Winning Combatant: Labrys: 31 Fa Mulan: 29 Labrys advances to the Championship!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees